The present invention relates to an electrodynamic position transducer usable, for example, as a pressure transducer in a washing machine or a dishwasher, in a gas boiler or in a variety of domestic electrical appliances.
The invention relates more specifically to a transducer including:                a hollow rigid casing within which is clamped a membrane which, together with a portion of the casing, defines at least one chamber of variable volume;        at least one winding;        an interaction element operable to interact magnetically with the winding as a result of a displacement of the membrane, in such a way that the inductance of the said winding is variable in dependence on the relative position of the said element with respect to the winding, and        circuit means connected to the said winding and operable in use to supply electrical signals of which one parameter, the frequency for example, is variable as a function of the inductance of the said winding.        
The behaviour of a transducer of this type can be defined by means of a transduction characteristic, such as a frequency/position characteristic, for example.
One problem which is encountered with such transducers consists in the initial calibration of their transduction characteristics. To this end, numerous essentially mechanical arrangements are known in the art, by which calibration is carried out by adjusting the position of one or more mechanical members capable of modifying the position of the interaction element relative to the winding and/or the characteristics of one or more suspension and/or biasing springs associated with the membrane and/or the interaction element.
In order to be able to achieve this calibration mechanically, the structure of prior art transducers is necessarily complex. In addition, the calibration operation is laborious and subject to possible changes over time.